Yellow and Purple
by Rora-Chan the eggplant
Summary: Un recueil de ficlettes GamSol toujours pour ces deux amies chères a mon coeur. La première est horrible, raison pour laquelle ce recueil est classé Angst mais les autres seront plus tendres. En espérant que ça vous plaise, Shuu, Nuiity, et vous, mes lecteurs chéris!
1. Clubs and Tears

La première ficlette.

Je la classe M, voir M+ parce que Angst horrible ici et sang et larmes et...Bluh.

Titre de la ficlette: Clubs and Tears

* * *

IL enfonça encore la quille , encore, encore ,encore. L'athmosphère est noire et le sang se répends sur le sol, en une flaque, d'une couleur si belle, si belle, si belle. Au dessous de lui Sollux supplie,supplie,supplie. Il est couvert de griffures, de bleus et le sang sur sa peau grise roule,roule,roule.

Gamzee le regarde avec un grand sourire, un sourire mêlé de larmes, un sourire brisé,brisé,brisé. Gamzee est fou,fou,fou.

La chair moite s'écarte et se déchire encore un peu plus, faisant couler le sang de cette si belle couleur, jaune,jaune,jaune. Sollux pleure et les larmes coulent,coulent,coulent.

Son sexe est tranché, coupé, déchiré, et quand Gamzee le caresse il reste inerte,inerte,inerte. Un de ses bras est tordu, cassé et le bleu s'étends, s'étends,s'étends.

La quile s'enfonce encore, s'enfonce,s'enfonce,s'enfonce en Sollux et Sollux hurle,hurle,hurle a s'en arracher les poumons tant la douleur est forte. Gamzee est éxité, si éxité le sang l en aime l'odeur, métallique, délicieuse, délicieuse,délicieuse.

Gamzee est fou,fou,fou. Et Sollux appelle, il supplie,supplie,supplie mais personne ne viens parce que tout le monde est mort,mort,mort Gamzee les a tués,tués,tués. Et la quille s'enfonce, Sollux va mourir il le sent il est en deux parties, déchiré, déchiré,déchiré. IL la sent dans son anus, dans son ventre qui pousse,pousse,pousse et déchire la chair. Et le rire de Gamzee, ce rire fou qui résonne,résonne,résonne. Le gout dans la bouche de Sollux est métallique, c'est du sang,du sang,du sang. Il étouffe et hurle, il a mal,mal,mal. Si mal.

Et Gamzee ressors la quille, et il la réenfonce, encore,encore,encore, la main sur son sexe indigo bouge,bouge,bouge et le sperme gicle,gicle,gicle. Et Sollux pars,pars,pars parce qu'il n'y a que ça a faire, que ça a faire. Dans un éclat de rire et de sanglots, Gamzee serre le corps contre lui, le corps brisé,violé, torturé le corps froid,froid,froid.

Il serre le corps mort,mort,mort avec ces horribles larmes indigo qui sur ses joues roulent,roulnt,roulent.

Parce que maintenant il est seul,seul,seul.


	2. Red or Black?

La deuxième ficlette Gamsol.

Rating: M parce que présence de sexe et d'un peu de sang mais bien moins pire que la première.

Titre: Red or Black?

* * *

Dans la chambre les souffles se mêlent Ils se mélangent et se séparent, tout comme les langues qui dansent violemment l'une contre l'autre parfois mordues par les longues dents traîtresses Les mains laissent de violentes traînées brûlantes sur les peaux respectives et les corps se mouvent l'un contre l'autre, se rencontrant, s'unissant, se séparant, violemment. Le sang coule de l'orifice, gicle parfois sur les draps quand les dents répliquent et mordent la peau grise pour se venger, il se débat, griffe et se cambre, se délectant de son plaisir et de sa douleur, de sa chance et de son malheur, s'unissant aux deux messies de cette religion étrange, aux deux messies du corps le surplombant. Un messie souriant qui l'embrasse et le cajole et un messie grimaçant qui le mords et le viole. Une relation interdite basculant brusquement entre rouge et noire, une relation étrange basée sur le désir pur.

Les reins se rencontrer encore et il griffe son dos, criant, ses joues se teintant de la couleur de son sang, un sang bas, sale, souillé, un sang jaune. Et il coule de ses plaies, de sa bouche ou pends lamentablement sa langue blessée et de son sexe, son anus comme son bulge, un sang moutarde qui ne peux couler sur les draps que lors d'une confrontation noire. Verbalement Sollux a le dessus, mais au lit, Gamzee est le meilleur. Il se cramponne et le griffe de toutes ses forces, criant, hurlant parce qu'il sait que ça éxite son partenaire. Il a raison. Gamzee plante ses dents dans son cou, serrant juste assez pour le pas trancher les veines net, juste assez pour le faire s'étrangler de douleur, juste assez pour que les larmes pointent dans ses yeux. Il se saisis d'une quille et Sollux la regarde avec appréhension presque supplication avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur son ventre, y laissant une marque foncée imprimée dans sa chair. Son Kismesis, ou Matesprit il n'en sait rien est fou. Et lui est amoureux de cette folie, amoureux fou. Amoureux a en se sent partir et ce soir encore il est le plus faible, ce soir encore il jouis avant le fou au dessus de lui, qui le surplombe de cette taille due au sang qui coule dans ses veines et le liquide chaud coule hors de lui pendant qu'il halète, le regard vague, étendu dans les draps. Un baiser doux se pose sur sa joue et il se détends, le messie souriant est revenu.

"Hey Solbro tu pleures?" "Non. C'est ma joie qui déborde de mes yeux" Gamzee le pends doucement dans ses bras et le serre, l'embrassant doucement.

Un jour, ces messies le rendront fou.


	3. Sun and Bed

Troisième ficlette Gamsol

Rating: M mais un petit M parce que pas grand chose. Trés tendre et fluff :3

Titre: Sun and Bed

IL fait chaud. Il est étendu sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le soleil lui chauffe la peau. Ses lunettes sur son nez ne servent a rien car ses yeux sont fermés. Il étire doucement ses membres et reviens a l'ombre avant que le soleil ne le brûle IL regagne la chambre ou il se glisse dans les draps, contre le long corps lové dans ceux ci. Il aime les lits humains, il s'en rends compte et il se glisse, nu comme un nouveau né humain contre le corps de Gamzee. Un sourire et des yeux mi clos l'accueillent avant que des bras n'attrapent ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Il pose sa tête au creux de son cou et reste contre Gamzee, leurs peaux chaudes se touchant. Il sens ses mains le caresser et le toucher, doucement un peu partout. IL souris dans son cou et attrape le pout de son oreille pointue entre ses lèvres, jouant avec. Les mains de Gamzee descendent sur ses fesses et il le laisse faire, jouant avec une boucle de ses cheveux. Quand Gamzee le tripote il le laisse faire. Quand Gamzee le fouille avec ses doigts il le laisse faire. Quand Gamzee lui fais passionnément l'amour au creux des draps il le laisse faire, se cambrant, brûlant de désir, Gamzee en lui, sur lui, autour de lui, partout. Il suce, lèche, caresse tout ce qu'il peut et leurs regards sont encrés l'un dans l'autres, ils y voient chacun un reflet de l'univers, persuadés qu'il émane de l'autre alors qu'il n'est crée que pas leur amour, leur amour brûlant et rouge,rouge,rouge. IL se cambre, une dernière fois, poussant un cri, pas vraiment aiguë pas vraiment masculin non plus, avant de sentir Gamzee se retirer, laissant une part de lui dans son ventre, sur lequel il crispe ses mains. Le long corps de Gamzee passe sur lui, se couchant et leurs yeux ne se quittent pas.

"Hey, Gamzee, tu connais cette expression des humains, "rougir"?"

"Oui."

"Tu sais pourquoi ils disent ça?"

"Non, pourquoi?"

"Parce que leur sang est rouge et monte dans les joues. Mon sang est jaune. Mais j'ai quand même rougi pour toi."

"Solbro, c'est pas possible."

"Si c'est possible..." chuchota il. Et un immense sourire tendre éclaira le visage de Gamzee quand il vit les mains de Sollux, qui, au niveau du torse, la ou battait un coeur si tendre, imitaient la forme du quadrant de l'amour.

Un quadrant rouge.

"J'ai rougi pour toi."


End file.
